High School Love
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Amu and the Guardians are now in high school. There is a new music teacher in the school! The students said he was young and handsome. Who is this teacher?
1. Chapter 1: New Teacher

**Author's Note****: This is my first Shugo Chara Fanfiction****!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and the characters****!**

**********Please enjoy and please review****!**

* * *

**_Amu's POV Flashback_**

''Your leaving'', I asked the boy who has navy blue hair, and sapphire eyes.

''Yes'', Ikuto replied. I was really upset that he is leaving me and the guardians.

''My flight is leaving'', Ikuto said, turning away from me. Tears pouring out of my eyes. My hands were at a fist.

''You better return, as soon as you can!'', I shouted. Ikuto stop. He turns around, he pulls me and gently kiss my cheek, that was so close to my lips. My face turn red as a tomatoe.

''Stop it, everrry body is starring'', I whispered. Ikuto laugh, he hugged me for the last time, and boarded to the plane. More tears started pouring in my eyes. I didn't know when he'll will come back. I know it's not a forever goodbye.

**4 years later Amu's POV**

It was my first day of high school. My hair got a little longer. Up to my back to be presited, my chest got a little bigger. Easter is gone, and everyone was doing great, all except me.

''I'm going to be late'', I shouted, as I said goodbye to my parents and ran to school. Ran, Miki, and Su struggled behind me.

''Wait up Amu-chan'', Ran said. She was breathing really hard, especially Su.

''I'll be late for my first day of high school'', I told her. Ran sigh. I made to the school. I wore my typical school uniform, and still cool and spicy. I made it. I was breathing really hard, when I came up to the school.

''Amu-chan'', someone called from behind me. I turn, and it was Tadase Hotori with Kiseki.

''Tadase-chan'', I replied. He was a little longer, and still as cute as every.

''Hey Ran, Miki, Su'', he greeted my guardians.

''Hi'', they said together. He smiles at them. It made my heart pound. But then, a certain boy pops out of of my head.

_''Ikuto'', _I said in my head. It has been almost 4 years that Ikuto left Japan to search for his father. I really miss him, but to subborn to admit. I held my head low. I could feel that tears wanted to pour out of my eyes. I suck it up.

''Amu-chii'', a childish voice called. There is only one person who calls me that. I look up, and it was Yaya, with Rima, Nagihiko, and Kukai. Yaya got a little taller, but her hair is still the same. Rima is taller too, and she cut her golden hair short, up to her shoulder. Nagihiko cut his long hair, too a spiky and proud to be a boy. And Kukai is the same as always. All the guardians are still the same as ever. There guardians were with them too.

''Your still late Hinamori-chan'', Nagihiko laughed.

''Well...'', I blushed. Everybody laugh. I blushed even more. I was happy at the same time, because all the guardians are here, and spend the high school year together. The we over hear girls are talking something intersting.

''Did saw the new music teacher?'', a girl with black hair tied back.

''Yea, he looked so young, and handsome too'', a girl with long hazel color hair replied.

''A new music teacher?'', Rima ask us. We all look at Kukai, because he was here before us, and he's a year older. Kukai looked really scared.

''He doesn't know'', his guardian, Daichi said.

''I wonder who is it-dechu'', Yaya's guardain, Pepe said.

''Does any of you have music in your schedual?'', Miki asked. Everyone looked through there back to find their schedual.

''It's not me'', Rima said.

''Not me either'', Kukai said after. I had a feeling that it was only me that is going to have music class.

''Me too, poop'', Yaya said.

''I want to see how he looks like'', Yaya continued.

''Not me'', Tadase and Nagihiko said together.

''Amu-chan is the only who has music class'', Su said.

_''Why does it have to be me?'', _I thought to myself.

''That's the job for the joker'', Kukai said. I sigh. I have music for my last class. I have 5 classes in order, math, art, science, history, and music.

''I guess so'', I said. The bell rang, and my fist class was math.

''I have math next'', I told them.

''Me too'', Tasdase said, as he turn to me. He smiles at me, my face turn really red. The guardians sense that they leave us alone.

''See yea'', everyone said, as they walk away.

_''I'm alone with a boy, this so embaressing'', _I thought to myself.

_''Not as embaress when Ikuto sta...'', _then I stop. My heart feels so weird, that I should be happy that I'm with Tadase, yet, I am thinking about Ikuto.

''Amu-chan. Why are cheeks red?'', Su asked. I grab her.

''Am not'', I yelled at her.

''Amu-chan is getting mad'', Ran said. My cheeks got even more red.

''You guys better go to class, you'll be late'', Kiseki said. We both realize, and we run towards our long day. We accidently left our guardians, and have a hard to keep up. We made it to our class. Me and Tadase were panting really hard. The classes went by really fast. I have Rima for my art and history classes. Nagahiko for my history and science class. And Tadase, sadly only math I have with him.

**4 hours later still Amu's POV**

The bell rang for our final class, my was of course music. All the girls were getting excited to see the new music teacher. I didn't know want was the big deal about it.

''I heard he came from a foregein country'', a girl with light blonde hair in a pony tail said.

''Also, I heard he can play an instrument'', a girl with pig tails.

''What's the big deal about it?'', I told them. They turned, and then I notice that there were my fan club, when I was in elementry.

''Amu-chan is still cool and spicy'', they said. I was really annoyed. I enter the music room, it was really nice, at the side we're books about music, and how-to books of how to learn a certain instrument. The bell rang, and we all sat down at our seat. In front of the class sat the teacher. He sat on the his chair leaning back, hold a newspaper.

_''Another childish teacher'', _I said to myself. I remember that Nikaidou-sensei always so clumsy, and then he got married to Yukari Sanjou, Utah's manger. Utah is in America for an interview.

''I will take roll call'', the teacher said.

_''His voice sounds so familier'', _I said to myself. I have a feeling that we have meet somewhere, but can't put my finger on it.

''Hinamori Amu'', the teacher called my name. His voice sounded so gently.

''Here'', I called out.

_''Why does his voice sound so familier, and why does he called my name with gently voice, than the other students who called before me__?'', _I said to myself. These question echoed in my head. I could my cheek burning red.

_''What is going on__? Why are my cheeks turning red__?'', _I said to myself. I put my head down.

''Amu-chan'', the teacher called out. I look up.

_''Why did he call me by my first name____?'', _I ask myself. I was really confuse.

_''Who is this guy____?'', _I thought to myself.

''Since you are sleeping in my class you have too help me past out these papers, and sweep my class after school'', he said. This guy is getting on my nerve. I was really annoyed.

''Yes'', I said. I got up, and walk towards his desk. Then all of the sudden, he sat properly on his chair, and he puts down his newspaper. My legs were suddently glued to the floor. He had his arms on the table, and had his hands support his head. He has navy blue hair. I was staring at his mezmering sapphire eyes.

''It cannnn'', I studderd.

''By the way I didn't have a change to introduce myself'', he said, in his cool tone. The girls were gazing at him. And they were started to fall in love with him.

''My name is Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your new music teacher.'', Ikuto said. He was wear glasses. My head was spinning. Ikuto was standing in front of me, and he is my new music teacher. And I didn't see him for the last 4 years.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter************!************!************!**

**************Please review my story****************!************!************!**

******************************I need to know if you like it, and need more improvments, thanks****************!************!************!**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

**Author's Note****: Here is the 2nd chapter**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara and the characters****!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

''My name is Tsukiyomi. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, your new music teacher'', Ikuto introduce himself. I just stood there, looking at him. A smirk was om his face. Ran, Miki, and Su were surprise as well. But not as surprise as me. Then, out of no where, Yoru pops up right next to Miki.

''Hi-nya'', Yoru said, spooking Miki.

''AWWW'', Miki screamed. Yoru laughing hysterically.

''Yoru!'', Ran and Su in unison.

''Why you annoying little feline'', Miki yelled, grabbing his shirt. Yoru covered his mouth with his tiny cat paws. I look at them, and I could see that Miki was blushing, her cheeks were red as a cherry.

''Aren't you going to help me?'', Ikuto ask. I snap myself back to reality. He still having his smirk on his face.

_''He's actually good looking with his glasses. WHY AM I TH_INKING_!'', _I said to myself.

''Yes'', I said. I continue walking down the ally, and approaching him. Miki arguing with Yoru in the back ground. Ran and Su is trying to stop her from harming Yoru. It seems like an entire when I finally reach to his desk. Ikuto change little, he looks taller, his was a little longer than the last time I seem him, but he still have those mezmering sapphire eyes. Then Ikuto handed me a bunch of papers.

''Pass them to everyone to the class'', he told me. I grab the papers from his hand. Our fingers touch, and my heart skips a beat. I could feel my face turning really red, and hot. I pull them from his hands, and turn away.

''Whatever'', I told him. Everyone gasped.

''She is still cool and spicy'', my fan club said. I was really annoyed, but not as much as I as annoyed with Ikuto. He just came out of nowhere, and he became my music teacher. And deep in my heart, I might like him, or maybe even _love._

''Still the same Amu'', Ikuto said under his breath. I heard what he had said, and he made my cheeks even more red. I gave everyone the papers that Ikuto told me to. I felt that his eyes were glued on to me.

_''I will try to avoid eye contact with him'', _I told myself. I walk back to my seat.

''Catch me if you can-nya'', Yoru said, as he ran out the window. Miki ran after him.

''Of course, I will'', Miki said, chase him, and went out the window.

''Amu-chan we have to chase after them'', Ran said, as she went out the door.

''Meet you later'', Su said, as she went out the window after Ran.

''Alright'', I told them. I sigh.

_''Why is he here?'', _I ask myself.

_''He came back after 4 years, and not even telling me?__!'', _I argue with myself. I was annoyed at myself. Then I remember something. Yaya and the guardians wanted to know who is the new music teacher.

_''How am I going to tell__?__!'', _I said to myself. I imagen that all the guardians will be into a big fight, especially Tadases. I put my head down, I was really frustrated

_''Should I tell them__?__!'', _I continued talking to myself. And I remember when I didn't tell Tadase that Ikuto was staying in my room, and he was hiding in the closet when Tadase confess to me. And Ikuto told me that he loves, and wants me too fall in love in with him. 2 image of Ikuto and Tadase pops in my head.

_''Why am I thinking of this__?__!'', _I shook my head. This getting really annoying. Then all of the sudden, somebody hit a book on the top of my head.

''What was that fo-'', then I realize it was Ikuto, still smirking. He was wearing a white button shirt, black rip jeans, black converse **(he's 21, but still a rebel****)**, and a black neck tie. His sleeves where rolled up to his elbows.

''You have a way of getting getting into trouble? Don't you?'', he ask me. He put his right hand on the table, and stared at me. He had a book, which talks about the history of the violin. I tried not to look in his eyes, but I know he won't leave, until I look at him. I look up, and instantly I got lost in his eyes.

''Aren't you going to say anything?'', he ask me again. I shot back to realty.

''What?'', I said it in a sassy tone. I was really annoyed with him. Ikuto sigh.

''Since you are not paying attention'', Ikuto said, walking away.

_''Why would?'', _I told myself.

''You have to stay after school for the west of the week'', Ikuto announced.

''WHAT!'', I yelled, as I got up from my desk. Now I'm really pissed.

''How about 2 weeks'', Ikuto said, still smirking even more. He was an annoying feline.

''You got to be kidding'', I argued.

''3 weeks, what anymore'', he ask. I sat down, so I won't get anymore detention.

''Good girl'', Ikuto said. He still smirking. I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

_''What am I going to do__?'', _I ask myself. I have to stay in his room for the next 3 weeks. And it's my first day of school. I was really annoyed, and pissed at the same time. But then again, I wonder want I will do. Then all these perverted images came into my head. I hide face, because I could feel my cheeks turning red, more than I ever did before. The rest of the class time went slowly. It felt like a millions years had pasted by. The bell finally ran, everybody gather the stuffs, and went, all except me.

''Have a nice day, except Amu Hinamori'', Ikuto said. My fan club said goodbye, and left. Leaving me alone. As the last girl said goodbye to Ikuto. The girl, I think was named 'Yuuki', left. As the door closed, all hell breaks lose.

''Why did you come back?'', I ask Ikuto. He didn't say anything, he was sitting at his desk, and started me.

''I need an anwser'', I demanded. He got up, and walk towards me, hands in his pockets. He place his hand on top of my desk.

''Why do you asked?'', he questioned me. I didn't answer. He leans in, my face flushed pink.

''Why are you not answering?'', he ask. I could feel his breath.

''You are stttillll annoying'', I stuttered. Ikuto laugh, as he pulls away.

''What so funny?'', I demanded.

''You are still the same as ever. And my oh my, you got bigger too'', Ikuto said, look up and down my body. I flushed even more red.

''Pervert!'', I yelled, covering my body. Ikuto continued laughing. I pout.

''You didn't answer my question'', I change the subject. Ikuto stop laughing, and turn away. And walks away. He look at me, and have innocent in his eyes.

''I got a letter that my father came back to Japan'', he finally answered.

''Are sure? Was there any clues on the letter?'', I ask him. Ikuto shook his head.

''No. It didn't have an address, all it says 'Your father, Alto Tsukiyomi, have left Europe, and he's retuning to Japan'', he explained.

''Ohh'', I said. Ikuto puts away his glasses, and ran his hand into his navy color hair. Ikuto puts his glasses on a nearest desk close to mines, and approach me.

''It's been so long since I see you Amu'', Ikuto said. I could my face flush pink again.

''Yea, it's been 4 years since I lasted saw you'', I replied, look away. Ikuto grabs my chin, and he looks at me.

''Do remember the time before I left'', he asked. I nodded.

''That I will make you fall in love'', he told me. I have a flash back, at the time when Ikuto left on the trip. He pulled me to an embrace.

''I really missed you, Amu'', he confess. I could feel that tears are falling down my eyes. Until I know, I was crying in his chest.

''Why Ikuto? Why do have to leave me?'', I confess. He pulls and tips my chin.

''All that matters is that I'm here'', he said, trying to make me happy.

''Amu-ch-'', Su called out, until Ran notice what is going on, and pulls her away, and hide. They thought we never heard, but we did. I didn't care. We both let go of each other.

''Su, Miki, Ran, you come out'', I called out my guardians. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru came in.

''What have you guys been doing'', Ikuto asked them.

''We've been chasing Miki, because she was chasing Yoru'', Su explained.

''Yoru'', Ikuto called out. Yoru got a little scared.

''Don't get mad at him'', I told him. Yoru calms down a bit.

''Thank you-nya'', Yoru thanked me.

''No prob'', I replied.

''You have to clean my room for the next 2 hrs.'', Ikuto remind me.

''Why 2 hrs.?'', I asked him.

''You weren't paying any attention in class'', he remided. Ran, Miki, Su, and Yoru giggled. I glared at them, and got scared. Ikuto handed me a broom.

''Whatever'', I give in, as I grab the broom, and start sweeping the room.

''I can't give any special treatment to any of my students'', he said.

''Even though, your my favorite student'', he confess. My cheeks flushed again. I was getting annoyed that Ikuto is making me blush, but still, I was happy that he was here, with Yoru.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 2nd chapter****!**

******Please don't be afraid to review****!**

**********3rd will update as soon as I can****!**


	3. Chapter 3: Assembly

**Author's Note********:** Here is the 3rd chapter!

**Disclaimer********: You already know****!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

It was after school, but I couldn't go home. Because, Ikuto, now my new music teacher gave me 3 weeks of detention, just for talking back, and for not listening. I was sweeping his classroom, while he was doing his paper works. I look at the clock. It was 3:00pm, school finished at 2:30pm, I was here for 30min.

''Poor Amu-chan'', Su said, trying to help me. Ikuto shook his head.

''I don't think'', he said.

''She has to do it by herself'', Ikuto continued. He is really pissing me off.

''Why didn't you tell me, that you are coming back'', I ask him. He look at me.

''I wanted to be a surprise'', Ikuto answered. I sigh, and continued sweeping the room.

''Tadese and the others wanted to know who was the new music teacher'', I told him.

''They will get more what they bargain more'', Ikuto replied. A sweat drop from my face.

_''Can't believe he's so calm about'', _I thought to myself. I remember that Ikuto and Tadese didn't get along when Ikuto took the Dumpty Key.

''Are you and Tadese are friends now?'', I ask him.

''You asked a lot of questions'', he replied, a little irrigated. He sigh.

''Yea, we are now. But he's still a little irrigated'', Ikuto finally answered. I was really confuse.

''What do you mean?'', I ask.

''You still ask a lot of question'', Ikuto complained. I glared at him.

''Sorry I asked'', I mumbled. Ikuto giggled. I look at him, and he was smiling, and not smirking. He seems really happy.

''Because, I will make you fall in love with me'', Ikuto answered. My face flushed red. In my head was spinning.

''Whatever'', I said, turning away from him. I continued sweeping the floor.

''Amu-chan is blushing'', Ran laugh. Miki, Su, and Yoru were also laughing. I glared at them.

''Amu-chan is getting mad'', Miki said, hiding behind Yoru, which made him blushed. The time went by slowly. And finally, 1hr, and 30min was over.

''Amu, you are done for the day'', Ikuto said, getting up, and walking towards me. He grabs the broom from me, and put it in the closet. I gather my things. As I was about to leave.

''We have an assembly tomorrow'', Ikuto said. I look at him, waiting for him him to answer why.

''You'll see'', Ikuto told me. I glared and left.

''By Ikuto, Yoru'', I waved them goodbye. They waved, as I disappear in the hallway of the school. I was excited what will happen tomorrow.

**_Next Day_************: Amu's POV**

I arrive at school, and all the student body was walking to their the auditorium. The chairman, Tsukasa Amakawa, asked the guardians to out help with the assembly. Since we done these assembly for awhile. It was still Seiyo Academy. The grades up to k-12 grade. We sat on chairs behind the curtain, waiting for announcement.

''Amu-chii, did you found out who was the new music teacher?'', Yaya asked me. All the guardians look at me for the answer.

''_They don't know'', _I thought to myself.

''I thought the chairman told you guys'', I ask them.

''No, the chairman is going to announce it today'', Tadese told me. I sweat drop down on my face. Then the curtains came up, and the chairman walked to the podium. The student body clapped their hands, including us.

''Today we want to introduce our new music teacher'', the chairman said.

''He's the one who hired the new music teacher'', Nagihiko whispered to us.

_''Why did the chairman choose Ikuto__? He knows that we don't get along'', _I asked myself.

''I will have our very own guardian, Amu Hinamori to announce the new music teacher'', the chairman announced.

''WHAT?'', I yelled. The student body clapped their hands, and the other guardian inst me to go. I have no way out. So I got up, and walk to the podium.

_''Just my luck'', _I thought to myself. I felt really nervous, when I stand and face the every.

''Welcome'', I said. I held my breath, and my hands were in a fist. When I look at the side of the stage, I saw Ikuto, smirking at me, and he waved to me. He was wearing black rip jeans, black converse, black button jacket, which fold to his elbows. He was wearing his silver cross choker, instead of a tie, and glasses, **(still a rebel when it comes to clothing****). **He was wearing black on black. It's was an odd thing to see teachers dress so casual. Well, it's Ikuto. I face forward.

''Come Amu-chan, you can do it'', Ran confront me. But I close my eyes.

''Do you want to character change?'', Ran asked me. I nodded. I just wanted to end. Ran nodded, and she character change. A heart shape clip replace my X clip.

''Introduce our new music teacher, Ikuto Tsukiyomi'', I said energetically. The guardians' eyes widen, when they saw Ikuto came onto the stage. All the girls in the student clapped, and I feel, that he has a new fan club. All the girls have heart shape in their eyes. Ikuto stood next to me. My heart shape clip was turn back to it's normal X clip.

''Yo'', Ikuto greeted. All the girls screamed. I look at the guardians, but their eyes were glued on Ikuto.

''Ik-uto'', Tadese struggled. He look so shocked. Like he, and everyone of the guardians saw a ghost.

''He looked so rebellious'', the girls screamed.

''He so cute in his black on black outfit'', a fan girl screamed. They have hearts in their eyes. I got a little jealous.

''And his choker fits him as a rebel type'', another fan girl screamed. I was really annoyed.

''Nice to meet you all'', Ikuto announced, taking the podium. I just stood there, watching the audience. Tsukasa was justing sitting down with the other staff members, doing nothing, just laugh and watch. Ikuto bowed forward.

''I hope that you will take care of me'', Ikuto announced, and the girls scream more.

_''Oh I will take care of you alright'', _I thought to myself. Then Tadese stood up, and walk towards Ikuto. They were face to face. I was worried what will Tadese will do to Ikuto. A sweat drop from my head. Then Tadese hold up his hands. Ikuto looked surprise, and took his hand and shook it. The guardians look surprise and confuse.

''Nice to meet you'', Tadese said, continued shaking each other hand. Both lets go.

''Nice to meet you too'', Ikuto said, putting his hand in his pocket. The girls continued.

''Tadese-kun, and Tsukiyomi-sensei are really cute'', a 1st year shouted. All her friends, I assume, agreed with them. But I have to agree with them, they do look cute. I cross my hands, and my usually pose. Tsukasa stood up, and put his arms around Ikuto and Tadese.

''Well, things are going well, I assume'', Tsukasa ask. Ikuto and Tadese sweat drop with awkwardness. Ikuto and Tadese look at each other, and laugh.

''That's good'', Tsukasa said. Tsukasa lets both of them go, and walks to the podium. And excuse everyone to their next class. Everyone exited the auditorium in a ordinary fashion. All was left was the guardians, Tsukasa, and Ikuto, and including me.

''Why didn't you tell us that you came back?'', Tadese ask Ikuto. Ikuto had his hands in his jeans. The girls continued screaming, because, they were cute together.

''I wanted to be a surprise'', Ikuto replied. As he walks towards his room.

''Bye, Ikuto-niisa'', Tadese said. Ikuto was surprise, because it's been in awhile that Tadese called him that.

''Bye Ikuto'', I told him, as I walk to my next class, which was math, with Tadese.

''Bye, my little strawberry'', Ikuto said, smirking. My cheeks flushed like a cherry.

''Your so annoying, you perverted cat'', I back fire. Ikuto just chuckled. The bell rang, and me and Tadese made it to class. We did geomtry, which is so hard for me. Then, it was history. Our sensei is explaining the history of Japan. I have trouble keeping up, but Rima and Nagahiko help me with the things I don't understand. Then, it was lunch. We meet up with the other guardians.

''Hey Tadese-kun, Kukai'', I greeted them.

''Hi Amu-chan'', Tadese greeted.

''Hey, Hinamori-chan'', Kukai greeted. We ate our lunch in the cafeteria. Tadese had a bento, that has rice, seaweed, mochika chicken, that look very good, and orange juice. Rime had only tea, and finger food. For example, tea sandwiches. Nagahiko had a turkey sandwhich, and a cool bottle of water. Kukai had a bottle of water, and chips. And me, was apple juice, and bento, with rice, fried noddles, and fried chicken. We ate, and the bell finally rang. And I walk with Rime to our art class.

''Hurry up, Rima'', I called out to her. She was far behind.

''I can't even walk fast'', Rime replied. I ran to her, and we hurried to art class before the rang. We made to class with 30 seconds to spare. We painted a bowl of fruit. I wasn't good at it. my charas laugh at it. Even, Rima did better than me. My looks like a bunch of circles, and bunch of uneven lines. Miki asked me if she wanted to character change. But I told her no. I wanted to do it on my own. Since I'm in high school .The bell rang, and I meet up with Nagahiko for our next class. Which was science. Our sensei past out some forums. Because, we were going to disect a frog. To me, was really gross. But, pretty much we learn formulas of different types of chemicals. Then finally the bell rang, and I waved to Nagahiko, and walk to my next class. Which was the class I really hate. Music class.

''Can't wait to see Tsukiyomi-sensei'', a girl with pig tails giggled. The girls cheeks were red.

''He is so young and cute'', another girl giggled.

_''This so annoying'', _I told myself. They were a bunch of girls that like Ikuto. I stop in the front of music room. I place my hand on my chest, and could feel my heart beating really fast.

_''Thump, Thump'', _my heart beating really fast. I hand was now in a fist. I'm was confuse of what am I feeling.

_''It just Ikuto's class. And he is just my teacher, and nothing more'', _I told myself. I place my hand on the door knob, and push open the door. But my heart, is thinking of something else. As I enter, all the girls were around Ikuto, who was sitting on his desk.

''What the?'', I said.

''Ladies, come down'', Ikuto said, looking nervous.

''Do you have a girlfriend?'', a girl asked. That moment, I stood frozen. Ikuto notice me, and smirk.

''No'', Ikuto replied. Then I breath. For some reason, that made really relief that Ikuto doesn't have a boyfriend. The girls screamed even more.

''Do you have someone you like?'', another girl asked. My feet was now glued to the floor. Ikuto smirked even more.

''To be honest. I do have someone I like'', Ikuto answered, leaning back, and looking cool. The girls screamed even more, but were sad a little.

''Or maybe, even love'', Ikuto said all of the sudden. My heart had just skip a beat.

_''Now, I'm really annoyed'', _I told myself. The bell rang, for class to began. But all the girls were still surrounding Ikuto. All guys were gloomy, and sat in there seats. It seems the envy Ikuto, for taking all the girls.

''Who is she?'', the girls asked.

''Yea, what grade, is she teacher, is she pretty?'', the girls keep asking. I was really annoyed. I move legs, and walk to the chalk board. All classes have them. I grab a piece of chalk, and scratch it on the board. Even covered their ears, and look at me.

''Can all you girls stop fooling around!'', I yelled. The girls stood their, silent. Ikuto look and me and grin.

''Are guys death or something? The bell just rang, and seat your butts on your seat'', I yelled, with my cool and spicy attitude. The girls smile.

''Thats our Cool and Spicy girl'', my fan club screamed. All of them went back to our seat. I walk to Ikuto desks.

''Thanks for helping me out'', Ikuto said.

''No problem'', I replied. I turn around and walk to my desk.

''Can't wait for after school'', Ikuto said under his breath. My heart skips a beat again.

_''This going to be a long class day'', _I said, continued walking to my seat, and sits down.

* * *

**Thats the 3rd chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have to do homework, because I'm behind on my classes**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and next chapter will be update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rejection

**Author's Note: Sorry, for the late update!**

**Please enjoy the chapter, and I know you guys know the disclaimer!**

**And I forgot about Dia, sorry!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Class had started, and Ikuto is teaching us about famous musical composer, like Mozart, Beethoven, and others. It was pretty boring, and annoying, because all of the girls, are making googly eyes at him.

_"Thump, Thump", _my heart beats again. I place my hand over my heart.

_"Why am I feeling like this?", _I ask myself. The bell finally rang.

"Have a nice day, and Hinamori-san, stay after school for your detention", Ikuto smirked. The girls whispered to each other.

"I feel so sorry for Hinamori-san", one other girls said. Her friends nodded, and left the room. I sat at my chair, and stared at and Ikuto sat at his, and just smirk at me. Then, he stood up, and walks towards the closet, and grabs a broom.

"Here, sweep my room", Ikuto said, waiting for me to grab his broom. I sigh, and walk towards him. I grab the broom from his hand, and felt his fingers on my mines. My cheeks turn red, and Ikuto smirked.

"You blush easily, don't you", Ikuto mocked.

"Shut up, baka neko", I yelled. My cheeks turn even more red. Then, he steps closer to me. My guardians watch helpless as, Ikuto was getting closer to my face. I didn't want them to see me like this. Then, Yoru grabs Miki's note book, Ran's pom poms, and Suu's clover pin.

"Hey!", my charas yelled. Yoru mocks them. And ran outside. My charas chase after them. Dia sweat drop, and felt she should chase after them, and left. But I know, she wants us to be alone. Ikuto place his hand under my chin.

"You have gotten taller, since the last time I saw you", Ikuto said. My cheeks flushed even more red.

"We-ll, i-t's been 4 ye-ears", I stuttered. Ikuto smirks, and lets go of my chin.

"It's pretty amazing that you was this short", Ikuto said, as put show about 1 foot from his two hands.

"I'm not that short!", I yelled. I turn, and walk away. I could hear Ikuto chuckled under his breath. I swept his room for 2 hrs. Ikuto was doing his paper work for class. I look at the clock, and it was 5:00pm.

"Your done", Ikuto said, as he walk towards me. He handed me a bottle, and quickly finished it up.

"Thanks", I thanked him. Ikuto smiles. He place his hand on top of my head. I gaze up at him. He has gotten more muscular, and more handsome. But he still has a childish looking eyes, that I like. Or maybe even love.

"You did good", Ikuto complemented. Then, all of the sudden, his arms wraps around me.

"Ikuto!", I complain. I try to shoved him away, but he was too strong. But, I gave in. I really missed his hugs, and his scent. Then, unknowly, someone took a picture, without me knowing it. We both let go each other. I walk towards the door, and waved to him goodbye. As I open the door, I didn't know a girl was watching the whole thing. I ran out of the building and try to find my charas. I meet up with them, with all their items that had been stolen by Yoru. We walked home, and remembering the moment that I was in Ikuto's arms.

**Ikuto's POV**

While I was hugging Amu, I felt someone took a picture of me and Amu. After Amu left, the girl came. She had long light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She was very slim, and looked like a 3rd year student.

"I don't like being spied on, Reiko-san", I told. She smirks at me. She was one of my students.

"I could see you have this thing for Hinamori", Reiko said. Coming closer, I stepped back. Her skirt was too short, he breast was bouncing, and really big. Any guy will love her and wants to be her girlfriend. But not me. The only girl that I want her to love me is Amu.

"So", I said, cooly. She sat on top of my desk, and puts one leg over the other. She is trying suduce me.

"You know want happens when word got out that you and that _girl _got expose, don't you?", Reiko said. She spat out the _girl _part. I didn't like her. She just another crazy girl, who wants to be with me.

"They won't believe you", I mocked. Then, pulls out her phone, and shown me a picture of me and Amu hugging. My eyes widen in shock. I try grab the phone but missed.

"I don't think so", Reiko flirted. Then, pulls my shirt, and we were face to face.

"You have to stay away from that ugly girl, and spend time with me, and my friends", Reiko suggested. I didn't have a choice so I agreed. She lets go of my shirt, and winks at me. And left the building. I sat on top of my desk, and covers my face with my hands.

"What have I done?", I told myself.

"Ikuto?", Yoru asked, getting worried. I look at him, and smile. I rub his little cat ears, which I hardly do, so he won't get worried.

**Amu's POV**

I arrived at school the next day. As usually. I was late for school. I made to class. I was really happy that I get to spend time with Ikuto all after school yesterday. I really enjoy seeing his annoying and childish ways. Slept during all of my classes, but always get the answers right, when my teachers called on me. I want to get into a good college when I graduate. So I'm studying hard, even though I don't show it.

_"Ikuto won", _I said to myself, during science class.

_"I actually have fallen in love with him", _I thought to myself. My charas looked at me, and looked at each other. They know, that I have fallen in love with Ikuto. I told Nagihiko that I will meet them at lunch later, because I left me book at the music room. Nagihiko nodded, and I walked towards to the music room. I heard no girls screaming. So, I'm happy that it is only Ikuto and me.

As I towards the music room door, I heard giggles and laughter. I open the door, and my eyes widen in shock. I saw Ikuto was on top of a third-year student. MY mouth drop on the floor. My charas looked shock as well.

"You interupting", the third-year girl said.

"This wasn't looks like Amu", Ikuto said. I put my head down.

"It's okay, I take my leave", I ran out the door.

"Amu, wait!", Ikuto yelled. But was pulled back by the girl. She shook her finger no. Tears weld up my eyes.

_"I can't believe this?", _I thought to myself. I was so upset and sad that Ikuto has someone he likes. I stop in the front of the music building. My charas looked at me and were sad.

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding", Ran said, trying to cheer me up. My charas nodded with agreement. I whipe my tears away from my eyes.

"You think so?", I asked. Ran smiled and nodded. I smile at them. But, I still don't have the strength to see him. I wipe eyes again, and walk to the lunch room to meet up with my friends.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was upset that Amu saw that.

"Poor girl", Reiko said. Wrapping her arms around my waist. I didn't like it, but I have to let her, or I'll be in serious trouble. But then, I have a plan that I will delete the picture.

"So, what to do it?", I asked her, smirking at her. Reiko face turned bright red, and nodded. I turn to face her, and lifts up her chin. She was puts her hands on my chest. I slid my hand on her skirt. Reiko slightly moans.

"Close your eyes", I whispered into her ears. She nodded, and close her eyes. I put my hands on her skirt pocket, but my face on her neck. To keep her eyes closes. Then, grabs her cell phone.

"Gotcha", I whispered. Reiko opens her eyes. I let go of her, and held her phone on my hands.

"Silly girl, you think I would do you?", I laugh. Reiko glared at me. And tries to grab the phone, but I wave up in the air, because she was too short to grab it. Reiko gave up. She was about to leave, Reiko turn to me.

"That _girl _saw what had happen. She will never forgive you!", Reiko yelled, and left. I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

_"She did saw it", _I said to myself. Yoru was getting worried. I thought that she will never going to love after she saw that. It was same feeling that Amu yelled at me, when Tadase saw me staying over at Amu's house. She might not be able to forgive me.

_"She deserver someone better. I left her alone", _I said.

"Ikuto-nya. I sense an X-Egg", Yoru said. I shot back to reality.

"Yoru!", I called out.

"My Own Heart: UNLOCK!", I yelled. He transformed with his Dumpty Key.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!", I yelled. I jump out of my classroom, and finding the X-Egg.

**3rd POV**

Amu meet up with the guardians. And ate their lunch. Until...

"Amu-chan!", Ran yelled.

"I sense and X-Egg", Miki said after. The guardians' eyes widen.

"Me too", Kiseki said. Then, we all transformed.

"Our Heart: UNLOCKED!", they yelled. They transformed with Amu's Humpty Lock.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!", Amu announced.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale !", Tadase yelled.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!", Rima called out.

"Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!", Nagihiko said.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!", Yaya flirted.

"It's over here", Amu said. The guardians followed Amu, and came across the X-Egg. Then, Amu's eyes widen. It was Reiko. She turned her heart into and X-Egg.

"Impossible!", the X-Egg called out. Then, the X-Egg was cracking.

"Ohh no", Nagihiko said.

"The egg is turning into a X-Character", Tadase announced. The X-Egg hatch and a X-Character was born.

"Impossible!", the X-Chara said. Then, the X-Chara sends out energy of sadness. THen, the X-Chara saw Amu, and sends a ball of energy towards Amu. Amu was late to react, and didn't have to time to react.

"Amu-chan!", the gang yelled unison. Then, Amu saw flash of blue, and was up in the air.

"Ikuto", Amu said.

"You always dose off", Ikuto laugh.

"I DON'T", Amu snapped.

"Ikuto-niisan", Tadase said, as he came running towards the 2 of them, when they landed.

"Thank goodness your alright", Rima said.

"I could never find someone!", Reiko yelled.

"No!", Amu yelled back. The chara was spooked.

"You just have to wait. You can't give just now!", Amu explained.

"Just be yourself, and you'll find someone",Amu finished. Then, the chara realx.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!", Amu yelled, pointing at the X-Chara.

"Open Heart!", Amu announced, and pink hearts came out of her hands, and the X on the chara broke, and the chara was back to it's original self. Reiko's chara looked like a bride.

"Thanks Amu", the chara said. And went back inside egg.

"Until, we meet again", the chara said, going back into her egg, and went back to Reiko. The gang went of the their transformation, and walked to the Ikuto's classroom.

"I like your classroom", Tadase said. Yaya was gazing at all of the instruments.

"Pretty impressive", Rima said. Nagihiko sweat-drop off.

"Can you guys leave, I want to talk to Amu alone", Ikuto asked them. The guardians looked at him, and then to each other. And nodded. As they leave, they whispered to each other.

"What do you think will happen between them?", Rima whispered Yaya.

"Maybe they will fall in love", Yaya replied. Amu's cheeks turn into a tomato.

"What do you want to talk about?", Amu asked. After lunch, it was her science class then, Ikuto's class. Ikuto usually gets out of class, because lots of girls bothers him during lunch.

"About our relationship", Ikuto replied. Amu's heart skips a beat.

"And think it's better off as teacher and student", Ikuto said. It was like a knife through Amu's heart.

_"This the third time that I've been rejected",_ Amu said to herself. The first and second time was with Tadase. But, Amu truly loves Ikuto more that Tadase. She hadn't felt this way before. Not even with Tadase. Amu raise her head up high. The charas looked at her.

"Sorry", Ikuto said.

"It's alright, I understand", Amu said, and left the room. Amu eyes were full of tears. But, she kept it in. The bell rang for her next class. Ikuto heart ache.

"Ikuto?", Yoru said, getting worried.

_"She deserve someone better", _Ikuto said to himself.

"Come Yoru, it's our lunch break", Ikuto said, leaving his room. Yoru followed him from behind.

_"Is this a mistake that I have made?", _Ikuto thought to himself, as he walks to the parking lot, to his black car.

* * *

**That's the end of the 5th Chapter!**

**Please review the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

**Author's Note: Here is the 5th Chapter!**

**Please enjoy, and I don't own Shugo Chara, they belong to Peach Pit!**

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_"And think it's better off as teacher and student", _Ikuto's words echoed in my head. I ran out the door, and ran in the girls bathroom. I started to cry in the bathroom stalls. This is the most I every cried.

"Ikuto doesn't love", I said. My charas looked at me, and they were very sad. I cradle my legs, and cried in them. I didn't want to stay friends. I really love Ikuto. He was the first person that I every felt this. The love that have for Tadase is totally different than the love I have for Ikuto. The bell ring rang, and didn't bother getting to science class. I don't want Nagihiko to see me like this. So, I decided that I should go to the health room. I walked towards the health room. The hallway was empty and quiet. I knock on the door. No one answered, so I open the door, and went inside.

"Anyone?", I called out. No one answered. I sat at a chair in front of the nurse's desk. Then, I heard someone sliding the curtain. I turn, and my eyes widen.

"Tsukasa?", I called out. I couldn't believe it. Standing 4 yards away from me was the chairman, Tsukasa Amakawa.

"My, my. This is unexpecting", Tsukasa greeted.

"What are you doing here?", I asked him. He smiled.

"The nurse out sick, so I substituting", he replied, walking towards the nurse's desk. He pour me some tea, that sat on his desk. That was typical of him. He offered me some cookies. I took it, and took a bite, and sip some tea.

"What brings you here?", he asked me, pouring himself a cup of tea. Then, I stare a my tea.

"Is about Ikuto, huh?', he asked. My eyes shot back at him.

"How di-", until he cuts me off.

"Instinct", he said, taking a sip of his tea. I was surprise that he knows that I have a problem with Ikuto. I nodded my head.

"Yea", I mumbled. I looked up at him, and he smiled.

"You guys are such a trouble couple", he told me. My cheeks flushed tomato red.

"We are not a couple!", I yelled. He chuckled.

"Do you really think that Ikuto wants to stay friends?", he asked. I sat there, and said nothing. Then, memories shot back to me. It was the time that Ikuto confess to me, and that he said that _'I will make you fall in love with me'. _It all seems that he wanted to be with, but I wasn't ready, and he waited. And told me to _'hurry and grow up'. _All those memories mean that he doesn't want to be friends. He wants me to be by his side. A few tears escape my eyes.

"I suggest that it's your turn to confess to him", Tsukasa suggested. My eyes shot back at him, and he smiled at me.

"He confess his love, and your turn to confess your love to him", he said. I wipe the tears from my eyes. He was right. Ikuto already confess to me, and now, it's my turn to confess to him. I stood up, and walk towards the door, as I reach to the door knob...

"Good luck, and don't worry, I will tell the your science teacher that you got sick, and went home", Tsukasa said. I look back at him, and smile.

"Thanks", I replied, and headed out the door. I was really nervous. I ran towards the music building, and towards Ikuto's classroom. I open the door, and there was no sign of Ikuto. I sat on his desk, and I could smell his scent. It smells so much like Ikuto. I place my bag on the side of his chair, and place my head on his desk, and remembering funny memories of me and Iktuo. I remembered the times that Ikuto slept at my house numerous times, without my parents knowing, and until my mom found out the a boy was sleeping in my room, when he took a shower in the bathroom. Then, the bell rang.

"Ohh No", I shouted. I wasn't suppose to be in school, I was suppose to be at home, being sick. Then, I heard students coming down the hallway, and the door knob jiggle. And I quickly hide. **(It's a surprise ;) )**

**3rd POV**

The bell rang, and Amu quickly hides **(still a surprise). **The class quickly seated, and the girls were screaming, waiting for Ikuto. Amu over hears it, and has the urge to yell at them, but, doesn't want to blow her cover. The bell rang, and Ikuto walks in the room.

"Seatly down", Ikuto called out. The class quiets down, but the girls were gazing at Ikuto. Ikuto sighs. Ikuto calls out the names.

"Hinamori Amu?", Ikuto calls out. No one answers. Amu was getting nervous.

"Hinamori Amu?", Ikuto called out again. Still no answer.

"Where is Hinamori?', Ikuto asked. A boy stood up.

"I had her for science. The teacher said that Hinamori went home", the answered.

"Ohh, I see", Ikuto said, with a sad tone. As Ikuto was right on his book, he felt a tug on his jeans. He looked down, and that Amu was hiding under his desk **(EPIC!). **Ikuto was about to scream, Amu places her finger on her lips, signaling not to scream. Ikuto quickly look forward at his class.

"That's too bad", Ikuto said. Amu grabs her notebook from her bag, and begins to write. Amu tugs on Ikuto's jeans, and showing what she had wrote

_Your really annoying and perverted**  
**But always kind and gently to me**  
**And I hate it when your always right_

Ikuto was shock and confuse at the same time. He didn't know what to say. Then, Amu flips to another page in her book, and writes down. Amu shows to Ikuto of what she had written. Amu's heart is thumping in her chest.

_I hate myself for falling in love with you_

Ikuto's eyes widen, and then shot back towards his class. Amu was surprise, of what he is going to react.

"Today we are going to assign instruments", Ikuto announced. Ikuto was about to write on his student roster, he drops his pen, on PURPOSE! Ikuto bends down, and stick his head under, towards Amu. Ikuto smirks at Amu, and Amu blushes. Ikuto leans in, and kisses Amu, on the lips! The students has no knowledge of what is going on. Ikuto lets go and whispers to Amu.

"I'm happy that you finally fall in love with me ,and I love you, Amu-_koi_", Ikuto whispers. Amu blushes. Ikuto picks up his pen, and faces forward, with a smiling face. Amu has a urgue to hug Ikuto, so she hug Ikuto's legs. This is a start of a good relationship.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 5th Chapter!**

**Here is a talk with the main character:**

**Amu: Ikuto kissed me!**

**Moonlight: (Nods)**

**Ikuto: (Wraps around Amu's waist) I guess we are a couple now, Amu-_koi_**

**Amu: No we are not! Tell him Moonlight!**

**Moonlight: (Turns around and whistles)**

**Ikuto: Please review the story, so they will be more Amuto moments!**

**Amu: AHHHHH!**

**Moonlight's Thought: _Cute couple!_**


End file.
